


First Date, Second Impression

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Construction Worker Thor, Despite Appearances Thor is a Gentleman, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Loki is Not a Gentleman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: A follow-up toRoadblockfrom my Fictober series, Thor picks Loki up for their first date. He's determined to prove that he's a gentleman. Loki has other things in mind.





	First Date, Second Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3-word prompts on Tumblr "Use your imagination" + "give it up", given to me by ktspree13.

Thor knew he could have gone about this whole thing better. Quite honestly, he wasn’t the type of guy to pester someone on the street into going on a date with him. He didn’t _have_ to do that. Most of the time, he didn’t have a struggle finding a date if he really needed one.

Loki was a different story. In Thor’s defense, he hadn’t been the one to initiate contact. In fact, Loki had been the one who had sweetly asked if ‘the most handsome guy here’ was really in charge of the construction in front of his building. Thor couldn’t be faulted for falling for the sweet smile and cunning eyes, all wrapped up in that nice suit. And he did, right up until Loki snapped ‘good, move your bloody _goons_ , or I’m going to be late for work’.

It was that moment that Thor had seen a challenge. His mistake, maybe, because there were definitely times he was distracted from the job he was supposed to be doing. Mostly when Loki would be coming home from work, stroll unnecessarily close to where they were working, and look Thor over with his sunglasses pulled down. Yet, when Thor would call back ‘like what you see?’, Loki would snap the sunglasses up, shake his head and respond ‘no, I hate construction’ before hurrying inside his condo.

Thor should have given it up. He really should have.

But, he hadn’t, and now, it had landed him _here_.

Here, getting ready for a date with Loki, who had finally agreed when their game had stepped up. The guys on the site working day in and day out with Thor had been a little thrown by how bold he’d been, but, to their credit, they weren’t questioning their boss’ sexuality. Just his taste in someone who looked like he would happily step on Thor’s balls and then pretend not to know him the next morning while he rolled his expensive car past their site.

Thor certainly _hoped_ that wasn’t what was about to happen. He couldn’t be entirely sure, though. Loki was far from predictable. It was likely that his own request – that Thor take him somewhere he could spend the date admiring Thor’s arms – would end in Thor having a door slammed in his face.

He’d picked a nice little spot. A restaurant down in the harbour with a patio overlooking the water. It promised to be a warm evening, and while the restaurant was _nice_ , it certainly wasn’t formal, so Thor could get away with a nice pair of jeans and a muscle tank as his outfit, his long hair clean and tied up off his neck. He looked _good_. He knew that. Like he wasn’t trying too hard, but he was still put together enough to get them through the doors.

It was just a matter of whether or not it was good enough for _Loki_.

Which was something Thor would be finding out soon enough, once he’d parked his truck in visitor’s parking, just a few meters from where he spent his days working, and walked towards the door.

His date’s voice was tinny when it came over the intercomm outside his condo.

“You’re on time.”

Thor grinned. “I generally try to be.”

“Mm. Except with the construction outside where I live, right?”

That got a wince. Thor was used to complaints about projects he worked on running longer than residents wanted them to. He wasn’t surprised to hear the same from Loki.

“Well, if it had gone quickly, we wouldn’t be here right now, would we?”

There was near-silence over the intercomm, a low electronic buzz that let Thor know Loki was still on the line, just not answering.

Was that a mistake? He was about to open his mouth and correct what he’d said, when Loki answered.

“I’ll be down in a minute. You best not have disappointed me with my one request, Thor.”

To his credit, Loki _was_ downstairs in a little over a minute.

To Thor’s credit, he didn’t really manage _not_ to look him over like he was a meal before their meal.

Working outside Loki’s condo had meant that Thor had seen him in a variety of suits, and nothing really outside that. Tonight, perhaps having taken to heart what he’d requested of Thor, Loki was in nothing of the sort. Considering he had to be in some kind of big business or law as his day time job, Thor hadn’t expected to see him wearing something like dark, slim jeans that clung to his hips and thighs. The shirt he was wearing seemed almost paper thin, plunging down his torso in a deep V, under a light cardigan, the sleeves of which he’d already pushed up around his elbows.

Loki looked casual and, frankly, gorgeous, and Thor hated that he hadn’t prepared himself for the idea of his date in something that _wasn’t_ a suit.

“Are we doing this?”

The words were said with an air of impatience, but there was no doubting the look on Loki’s face; he was _proud_ to have gotten that reaction out of Thor. The speechlessness and attention.

Tonight was going to be fun.

 

And, surprisingly? It was.

Sure, there had been a few moments. Like when Loki had gone to climb down out of Thor’s truck and snagged his ankle on one of the orange construction vests Thor had shoved under the passenger seat. Thor had saved that one, having been right outside the door. He’d reached up and steadied Loki, before helping him untangle his foot. Thor was sure that Loki had been ready to rip him a new one for simply shoving away the mess rather than do something with it, but that had been stopped up. Mostly by the way Thor just about lifted him down from the truck before closing the door and offering his hand.

All Loki had done was mutter, ‘lucky I didn’t break my ankle’ before he’d given Thor his hand, and let himself be guided inside the restaurant.

Another point in Thor’s favour? He’d made a reservation, and, somehow, Loki had been charmed by their view. Charmed enough that by the time their food arrived at the table, he was laughing at Thor’s stories, and looking at him in a way that seemed much less guarded than it always had before.

The biggest indicator that the date had gone well was how late they stayed at the restaurant, talking, drinking, and picking at various dessert items. By the time Thor paid the final bill, the sun had set and the water in the harbour was reflecting the scant stars above them.

“Home, then?” Thor asked, once he had Loki back in the truck – without incident. He had pulled the sleeves of his cardigan down, over his hands, as the night had cooled, and now, when he turned, one leg up on the truck seat, and laid his hand on Thor’s bicep, his slim fingertips peeked out from the edge, drifting just slightly while Loki nodded.

“I think that would be best.” He sniffed, tipping his chin up as Thor started the engine. “All I agreed to, to get you out of my hair, was dinner, anyway.”

On anyone else, that would have been cutting. It would have been something meant to crush Thor’s high, and, maybe, once he would have believed Loki meant it. Now, with the twist to his lips, and the way he was trailing his fingers down Thor’s arm, Thor doubted that was truthful.

“Give it up,” he laughed, turning the truck out onto the road. “You had _fun_.”

“Oh, I’m not saying I didn’t have fun.” Loki answered, settling in his seat again. It was all of two seconds before he put one of his feet up on the dash, folding his hands over his lifted knee. “I’m just reminding you the parameters of our date. Dinner.”

That was true, and, with honesty, Thor hadn’t expected much past that. Loki wasn’t the type of person to give it all up on the first date after the way he’d dug in his heels and resisted Thor’s flirtations beforehand.

“Yes, dinner. And, despite what ideas I may have given you before, I’m a gentleman. I’ll take you to your door, make sure you’re inside safely, and then I’ll head off. No work tomorrow, but with my early mornings, I do enjoy whatever lie-ins I can get.”

To that, Loki had no answer, and Thor didn’t have any illusions about that. Simply because Loki wasn’t answering didn’t mean he was let down by Thor’s agreement. Maybe he’d expected more of a fight about it, but, after how tonight had come about, Thor was determined to make a better impression.

Especially because this had been _fun_. They had gotten to talking about their families, their jobs, their hobbies. Despite how badly it _could_ have gone, the date had gone well. Thor wasn’t about to spoil that by trying to finesse his way into Loki’s bed.

There would be plenty enough time for that later, if he got a second date.

That was what Thor reminded himself of, as he parked the truck once more in visitor’s parking, and shut it off.

“Come on,” he said, undoing his seat belt. “I’ll walk you to the door. Like I said.”

“You truly _are_ a gentleman.” Loki remarked, almost deadpan, as he undid his own seat belt. By the time he was opening his door, Thor was already on his side of the truck, offering his hand and a smile.

“Wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.”

“No. We wouldn’t.”

Thor ignored the slightly suspicious tone in Loki’s voice while he helped him down, and kept a hold on his hand after shutting the truck door, leading Loki back to his building.

“I had a really good time tonight.”

Loki had shocked Thor. That line _should_ have been his. Now, as they drew up to the front door of his condo building, the lobby warmly lit on the other side of the glass, Loki was the one saying it, looking Thor over in a much different way than he had at the beginning of the night.

“So... That mean I can get a second date without being a prick about it?” His tone was light, and Thor was rewarded with what looked like a genuine smile.

“Yes, I think so.”

“Great. Well, I have your number. You have mine. Let me know when works?”

Loki’s smile died a quick death and he frowned, eyes flicking over Thor’s face. “Sure...?”

Thor smiled, trying to push down his glee and amusement. “All right. Well, thank you, for a really wonderful night. I’m sure I’ll see you again, soon.” Thor brushed his thumb over the backs of Loki’s knuckles, squeezing gently before he let go and turned to head back to his truck. “Good night, Loki.”

For a few long seconds, there was nothing but the sound of Thor’s boots on the pavement, the swish of cars driving by on the road.

Then Loki broke that.

“What, no kiss goodnight?”

When Thor turned, there was no hiding his big grin. “I told you, I’m a gentleman. Use your imagination.”

The expression on Loki’s face – disbelief, and a bit of annoyance – was too good, and Thor couldn’t keep from laughing.

“Were you waiting on that?”

Without another word, Loki turned, and unlocked the door behind him, swinging it open. For a second, Thor was sure he was about to be told that any chance of a second date had just been destroyed, because Loki did _not_ like being tricked or denied.

Then, Loki was turning back, the door propped open and a smirk on his lips.

“Well, I’m _not_ a gentleman. You have five seconds to get in here and find out what happens when I use _my_ imagination, or that second date is going to be put off so long, they’ll have finished construction here, ripped up the road and put it back in again before I put you on my calendar.”

Thor wasn’t stupid.

And, as expected, when Loki used _his_ imagination? It meant they would both be leaving the first date hungry for the second.

Or maybe the third. Thor wasn’t sure, but there was a good chance that spending most of the next day in bed with Loki counted as a second, very fulfilling, date.


End file.
